MultiFandomLand
by Illmantrim-the-Wanderer
Summary: the characters of Angel the Series and Varying Crossovers involving many other series
1. Meetings in the Night: Spike and Rogue

Genres:X-Men Movieverse and Buffy The vampire Slayer  
  
Rating: PG for odd, Spikish swearing  
  
"Here, love, new to the area are you?"  
  
Rogue turned at the comment only to see a youngish blonde man. In the moonlight, he seemed out of place, lost somehow. He wore only black and a black leather trench to top it off.  
  
"We're just passing through. Thought we would get a look at the site of the Sunnyvale Earthquake on the way through."  
  
They had stopped at the new gas station on a whim.  
  
He stared at her, then walked off into the darkness, his voice rising.  
  
"Earthquake, yeah thats it... not like we saved the bloody world or anything, here, no. Bloody tourists" 


	2. Meetings in The Night: Angel and Angel

genres:X-Men and Angel The Series  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Meetings In The Night2  
  
Somewhere in the night...  
  
Warren looked down as he flew across the city and his glance was caught by a solitary figure standing at a roof's edge.  
  
Curiously, he swooped in and landed. The man spoke without turning.  
  
"wondered when you would come down from up there. been getting dizzy watching you."  
  
Warren was startled. Usually people didnt greet a flying man with such aplomb. The man's back was still turned and Warren examined him. He seemed to be a middle-aged man who was as normal looking as they come.  
  
The man turned around finally and smiled, extending his hand.  
  
"Welcome to L.A., Angel. I'm Angel" 


	3. Meetings in the Night: The Card Game: A ...

Warren felt things were really kinda sureal at this point, but wasnt sure what to do about it. Here he was , sometime after midnight, talking to a stranger called Angel. Who seemed to know way more about him and the X-Men than was really normal for a complete stranger.   
  
"So, how do you like L.A., Warren? It's not so bad, despite the mobsters, lost souls, monsters,..."  
  
Angel glanced up at him and broke off, staring behind Warren. Warren turned to look and beheld a strange being whose face seemed demonic somehow. He growled and bared fangs at them.  
  
"...And the vampires."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Angel stepped forward, and his face seemed to shift and alter, as he shoved Warren aside. He spoke, his voice taking on an insulting cant.   
  
"A little out of your league, arent you?"  
  
The strange vampire charged, and Angel yanked out a stake, dodged slightly, and stabbed the other man in the chest, who promptly screamed and turned to dust.  
  
"They never seem to learn. They just keep trying. You kill a thousand of them and they keep coming."  
  
He broke off, seeing Warren's slightly glazed look, and stuck his hands in his pockets, pulling out a pack of playing cards.  
  
"Wanna play poker?"  
  
* * *  
  
Warren focussed blurred eyes on his cards. He wasnt sure at which point things had gotten out of hand. Perhaps when the others had joined the game including a woman with movie star looks, a studious nerd of a man who peered curiously at Warren every few moments, and a black man who's crossbow lay across his knees while he played.   
  
he had the odd feeling that this night would never end, but go on and on. But at least things had gotten as weird as they could get. And that, of course, was when the giant robot suddenly appeared.  
  
* * *  
  
The group scatterred, cards flying, as everyone dove for weapons or concealment. The robot rose slowly onto the roof, staring down at them. It gleemed in the moonlight. Then, with a suddenness, it spoke.   
  
"Hello all you cool cats, My name is Jazz, and I'm an Autobot. I'm here on a mission. I dont suppose I could crash here with you, untill My ride gets here?"  
  
They all stood, somewhat shocked and stared at the robot. Finally after glancing around, Angel stepped forward. His brows knit for a moment, then cleared as he spoke slowly.  
  
"Sure, uh, Jazz. Do you like poker?"  
  
* * *  
  
Warren watched the group, habving given up all pretense of playing, and tried not to think about who he was so calmly sitting around a roof with. A Giant robot, a vampire, and three human demon fighters...and him, a millionaire mutant with wings. Sounded like the kind of a joke which had a really bad punchline. Finally, he heard the beep of his communicator, and after speeking with Scott for a few moments, bid the others adieu. As he flew off he glanced back one last time, vowing to not come back to L.A. for awhile...Make that never, ever, again. 


	4. Angel In MultiFandomLand: A Story in Twe...

Wesley was worried.   
  
He stared down at the newspaper article and tried to decide what to do.   
  
Ever since the night on the rooftop, Angel had grown more and more obssessed with poker. Wanting to try out his new "Hobby" with everyone, even clients or complete strangers.   
  
That Fisk client, a wealthy, influential man whose business could have gotten them out of ther red for quite some time, had stalked out of the building after Angel tried to explain some version of poker called Dragon Poker*.   
  
He sighed and picked up the phone, dialing.  
  
"Yes, may I speak with Doctor Druid?"  
  
* * *  
  
Angel didnt want to go. He argued loudly, scaring off another client, this time one who was stuck in a big blue devil suit and who took one look at angel and mutterred, "Diva"  
  
So Wesley pulled out the stops. He made a phonecall, and trading on hobbykilling ideas, arranged for a phonecall back. He had a big smile when he handed the phoen to Angel and said, "It's Buffy"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Well, it wasnt that fast a run, more like a walk and..."  
  
"But I hate New York..."  
  
"...Yes"  
  
"...ok"  
  
"Im love you too."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Angel turned to them and said...  
  
"So, Who wants to go to New York?"  
  
* * *  
  
The flight was delayed but uneventful. Though Cordy swore she saw a big green man seeming to leap huge distances with each jump. Wesley shook his head and concentrated on getting them all through luggage claim. Which shouldnt be so hard except for, well, stakes.Finally, they were released. They went outside to look for their ride.  
  
A large black man hove out of the crowd, wearing a distinctive yellow shirt and a metal band across his forehead.   
  
He greeted Gunn like a favorite kid brother and Gunn introduced him.  
  
"Hey everybody, this is My cousin, Luke Cage."  
  
"Hello, everyone. Welcome to New York"  
  
* * *   
  
They took Luke's van to The New St Gregory Hotel they were staying in, which was next to a strange little bar. They were greeted by manager McDermott, who showed them to their rooms and bade them to call him if they needed anything.While waiting for the appointment time, Angel led his friends down to the bar and when they entered, they all came to a stop, causing various curses and trippings.  
  
A tall man and a portly one came from behind the bar, helping them all up.   
  
"I'm Mike Callahan, and this is Long Drink MCGonnigal, Welcome to Callahan's Place."  
  
* * *  
  
They stayed in the bar, with strange people wandering around, including a talking dog . Angel got involved in obscure puns with a giant man named Doc Webster, and had to be pried away when it was appointment time.  
  
Luke drove them to the ancient mansion.  
  
They were admitted and had to wait in the room with a tall pasty-looking man who moaned a dull ohhhh and a grotesque looking individual in black and white stripes who had the disturbing habit of taking off his head. After a wait, finally an oriental man came and took Angel to the Doctor.   
  
* * *  
  
While Angel was in talking to the Doctor, Wes and the others found themselves bored. They wandered around the vast waiting room, and discovered several odd things. Gunn encountered two men, one in an old Ranger's outfit and one in what looked to be authentic American Indian costume who were talking in whispers. Wesley encountered an enigmatic man who took him on what was either a tour of very strange places ot a halucination of the finest kind. And Cordelia, seeking to return a dropped pocketwatch to a walking white rabbit, fell into a rabbit hole and had an adventure.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel was on the defensive at first but the calm tones and the genuine smile of Dr Druid helped him to relax. And within moments, to his surprise, he was talking to Druid as though he had known him for ages.  
  
Doctor Anthony Druid smiled in honest pleasure while talking to the nice man. It was rare to encounter someone who was as old as he was and to be able to talk to them openly. A Vampire would normally not be welcome, but Druid had heard of Angel.  
  
"Thins are so complicated nowadays, with all the women working and computers and business the way it is. Nothing is simple anymore. I miss simple."  
  
"Indeed, Angel. It has been a long time since anything in My life has been simple."  
  
"Yeah. It seems like everytime I turn around things get more complicated...before I knew it I was a Champion of the powers"  
  
"I once was a happy and mean spirited man, but had the misfortune of falling into the notice of an ancient sorceror... and whjen i returned here, i set up shop."  
  
"Wow. So this is yer third life?"  
  
"Yes and this is your fourth, correct Angel?"  
  
"Then, we will meet again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"See you then, Angel."  
  
"Goodbye Doc"  
  
* * *  
  
Gunn sat down opposite the two men, wondering who they were dressed up so. They talked to each other then turned to observe him. As Gunn watched the Indian started a small fire which seemed to work just fine between them.  
  
"I am Tonto, of the Comanche People. This is My Companion, and Chief, The Lone Ranger. We ebnforce the law where there are none to do so."  
  
Gunn blinked at the names, shook his head, grinned and replied  
  
"My name is Charles Gunn, and I am a member of Angel Investigations, a group who pretty much does the same thing."  
  
"We share much then, little brother."  
  
"You look like a determined young man." The Ranger spoke for the first time and Gunn found himself starting to believe that maybe this Was the Lone ranger.  
  
"We are here to partake of the Doctor's services to aid in our quest for a very bad man."  
  
"Oh, My boss is here cause he tends to be obsessive."  
  
"When we follow a trail, i often find Myself shutting out everything."  
  
Once again as the Lone Ranger spoke it was with a calm assurance.  
  
"Yeah, I have been the same way, hunting ."  
  
Gunn saw Angel come out and shook hands then went to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley was startled by the sudden appearance of a man who appeared to be dressed much like a Watcher ... but he was unfamiliar to Wes. he spoke with no accent Wesley could name but exuded power and a certain sense of untrustworthyness...  
  
"Greetings human, I am Q"  
  
"O.K., I am Wesley..."  
  
"I know who you are! Im not a human. I am of the Q"  
  
At Wesley's blank look, the being sighed and muterred,"You're as bad as Jean Luc is"  
  
Wesley began to get a headache.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr...Q, but why are you here?"  
  
"Ahh the eternal question. Why are any of us here? Are we really here at all?"  
  
Yes, indeed, a headache was setting in. Wesley could not stand people who got existential that fast.  
  
They suddenly flickered and were standing on a broad deck glaming with instruments. A man in an odd uniform strode up,"Q! What are you up to now?"  
  
"Just showing a new friend arouind the Cosmos."  
  
Wesley saw sympathy cross the man's face. And suddenly they were on the rings of some planet. The beauty of the scene almost made him forget he was in space.  
  
With a suddenness, he was back in the waiting room. And Druid was glowering at Q who suddenly vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
Cordelia fell down the hole and found herself   
  
in a strange neon colored place.   
  
She beheld a Giant catepilar   
  
with a smile on its face.  
  
She found herself bewildered,   
  
befuddled and lost,  
  
And wandered through an enchated forest full of golden trees   
  
and wondered at the cost.  
  
She spoke to a Cheshire Cat   
  
who vanished and reappeared,   
  
and who taunted her with witticisms   
  
and when she grew afraid it cheered.  
  
She found he White Rabbit   
  
and returned its pocketwatch.   
  
But it denied her and rebuffed her   
  
and painted her with a tawny splotch.  
  
She fled him and ran into the Mad Hatter   
  
and His Cadre core  
  
The Rat and the Tea that wasnt tea  
  
and the tea party that she was late for...  
  
But then the Red Queen showed up,  
  
with Alice now in tow,  
  
And Cordelia stood up and rose up  
  
and would not, quietly, go!  
  
She took up a clock's arms   
  
and defended herself indeed,   
  
and led the tar rabbit, and the bad habit  
  
To defend the Ebon seed  
  
She foudnt the heart of Wonderland  
  
And the rot at it's root  
  
and the visions in her head  
  
showed her how the whole thing was moot.  
  
And things grew dark'  
  
then light again indeed  
  
and Cordelia awoke in the waiting room,   
  
and hopped up with all due speed.  
  
* * *  
  
Druid treated them all to a pleasant lunch. Then they set out on their way. Luke picked them up and took them around to see the sights. He stopped them briefly at the Daily Bugle where they met his girlfriend, Jessica Jones, as well as journalist Ben Urich, and veteran photographer Peter Parker.   
  
They swung around Central Park and stopped in at the Central Perk, running into a frazzled young man in a informal suit, who managed to spill his coffee repeatedly before running off as a friend shouted out, "Chandler wait!", and gave chase.  
  
They had a strange day indeed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Angel went off to his appointment and the rest, following breakfast,headed out to explore New York. Wesley had a good time talking to librarian Marian Hill at a small mystical library. Cordelia toured several sets of soaps. Gunn hung out with a group of heroes who called themselves The New Warriors. The week pased quickly and they all enjoyed their vacation, but all missed L.A. just as much. The final day came and they departed gladly. Their flight home was livened up by Captain Rayford Steele's jokes. They were glad to be home where they belonged again. 


End file.
